


Egg-stra Special

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Daddy Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: It's Easter and that means family. Mickey tries to make it fun for Yev, easier said than done, but ends up needing a little help.





	Egg-stra Special

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112588) by [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10). 



> This is set in the 'Dear Santa' universe. If that means nothing to you, go read that first. It's not necessary for this story except that Yev is on the Aspergers spectrum and presents with autistic tendencies. Mickey and Svetlana live together but aren't together.
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

"Yevy! Yevgeny, look at mommy, my love," Svetlana called for her son's attention, phone ready to snap a picture when he finally looked forwards. "Yevy!"

"Would you just take it already," Mickey said, trying to keep the frustration out of his tone with his son standing next to him. They were standing on the steps outside the church he'd been christened in, as people left in a hurry to be done with their one visit until Christmas. He’d let Svetlana start dragging him to services and Mickey realized he didn’t hate it, but it wasn't his favorite thing to do on a Sunday.

He loosened his tie and tried to get Yev to at least look in her general direction, but he was distracted by the colored balloons tied along the iron gates. They waved in the breeze and there were children running around, parents talking excitedly; it was all becoming a bit too much. Mickey had been accustomed to the signs for years, and was trying to avoid this being a terrible day for his kid. They figured out a while ago that the bells set Yev off, so they talked to the church and it was now silent as people exited. Unfortunately, another church down the block didn’t get the fucking memo, as their bells began loudly announcing their service was over.

Yevgeny tensed up, eyes finally leaving the balloons but going wide at the new loud noise.

"Fuckin' hell," Mickey gritted, picking up his eleven years old and carrying him towards the car.

"Daddy," Yev said quietly, not quite ramped up yet.

"I know. I got you. Want breakfast? Pancakes and eggs?" Mickey distracted him long enough to get him in the car, glaring at Svetlana as she got in.

"It's fine. Look," she swiped through the pictures on her phone, each one with Yev not looking and Mickey getting more annoyed. "My two handsome men," she smiled back at Yevgeny.

Mickey sighed as he drove to their favorite diner. "I told you I wanted today to be good, Lana."

"And it is. You are here with your son, paying attention to him. It is good, yes?" She smoothed Mickey’s hair and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, alright," Mickey couldn’t help but smile.

This would be the second Easter they celebrated, after the first time when Yev was five was a disaster. Mickey wanted him to experience one with family and friends and fucking chocolate bunnies and shit, the way he never got to. He wanted it to become a normal thing for them. If today went right, it would mean he was doing something good for his son and was a good father. Quitting the radio station had been hard but he wanted to spend more time at home. Now he loved spending every moment with Yev when he came home from school, especially when he talked about his new teacher, Ian.

Mickey still found himself wondering how Ian came into his life, almost like he had met him before. They had such a connection when they first met that it scared and excited Mickey. So much so that he let himself fall into it without a fight. Ian was amazing, incredible, everything Mickey knew he wanted. It was all so fast and easy it seemed fucking weird at first to date when they both already felt way beyond that. But for everyone else's sake, they took it slow and enjoyed the time together. And Ian was good with Yev. That was the most important thing to Mickey. He was glad they were going to see him later.

The diner was packed more than usual, but the noise was lessened in a booth at the very back. Yevgeny sat coloring with the cheap crayons, talking out loud but not to anyone in particular. Svetlana ordered for them while Mickey tried to keep his mind from drifting to a certain redhead. He bit his lip and sipped his coffee to hide the smile on his face, but he wasn’t doing a good job of it. Svetlana grinned at him, raising her eyebrows.

“What?” Mickey averts his eyes.

“The carrot man, he makes you look crazy in love, It’s a nice look for you.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “We’ve only been out a few times.”

“But it’s more. I see. I know you, Mickey.”

“Daddy, is Ian coming?” Yev asked, eyes down on the table.

“Not here now, buddy. We’ll see him later, okay.”

“Later, okay. Later, okay,” Yev repeated, nodding his head. “Not now, later. Okay.”

“That’s right, my sweet,” Svetlana brushed his hair back. It was getting longer and soon they’re would need to cut it again, but the thought was daunting. It was always tough because it physically hurt their son to go through. It was something about the way the scissors snipped and clipped the strands, barely pulling but to Yev it was like losing a limb.

When their food came they dug in, enjoying themselves. Yevgeny told a few overly animated stories, smiling and talking fast; his fingers crossing and uncrossing to keep up with his words. Mickey loved when he opened up, although it was exhausting. When he would get too loud they would calm him down with soft touches, but wouldn’t interrupt. Living with Yevgeny was just a series of things they’d learned and it became easier the older he got, but they still had their moments. He was so wonderfully sweet and smart and kind, Mickey couldn’t imagine him any other way.

After they left it was time to head to the community rec center where Ian was helping with activities for the neighborhood kids and his students. There were decorations everywhere and music playing. Kids ran around screaming and playing games. Mickey felt Yevgeny’s hand get tighter around his, so he pulled him closer to ground him a little.

“It’s alright. They’re having fun,” he explained, talking his son through what he was seeing so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed too quickly. Mickey looked around for Ian and smiled the biggest smile ever when their eyes met. Ian came over, eyes shifting between him and Yev.

“Hi, Yev,” he waved, knowing the boy didn’t like to be touched. “Hey, you guys look great. Happy Easter. “

Mickey hated that he could feel the blush on his cheeks. “Thanks. Happy Easter. He’s kinda anxious,” he gestured to Yev who always took a moment to warm up to even the people he liked. He kissed his hand.

“It’s okay. It’s new,” Ian smiled understanding. He leaned down to Yev’s level to speak to him. “Have you dyed eggs before?”

“Eggs,” Yev repeated quietly.

Ian hummed, pointing to a table where kids were dying eggs. “Let’s go look, yeah? Daddy will come too, okay?”

Mickey had to recover from his brain getting caught on Ian referring to him as daddy. Ian winked as they all headed over. They set him up at a separate table with his own eggs and cups of colored water. Ian showed him how to do one, then Mickey and Svetlana both did one. He was paying attention but he was hesitant to copy them. Svetlana encouraged him in Russian, which helped a little.

“What’s your favorite color?” Ian asked, trying something. “You can pick.”

“My favorite color. My favorite color is blue. My eyes are blue and daddy’s eyes are blue. Ian’s eyes are green. Mommy’s eyes are brown,” Yevgeny answered, fully intent on telling them other colors of things.

But Ian just chuckled at his enthusiasm, which Mickey loved about him. “Let’s do a blue egg now.”

“My favorite color is blue,” the boy repeated, actually going for the first egg. He lowered it into the cup of blue liquid but stopped halfway. “No. No, no, no.”

“No?” Ian looked confused, looking towards Mickey.

“What, Yev? You don’t want to do the egg or you need help?”

“No. No,” Yev began to fidget, fingers starting to cross. He shook his head. The egg slipped from his fingers, dunking fully into the cup and getting the water on Yevgeny’s hand and the table. He shrieked, yanking his hand back and accidentally knocking over another cup, spilling red dye everywhere. He screamed louder, flailing his wet hand.

“Yev, baby, look at daddy,” Mickey said, immediately reacting. He grabbed paper towels and wiped his fingers then led him away from the table that looked like a murder scene. “Cover that. He thinks it’s blood,” he directed Ian, making sure Yev didn’t look. He was breathing hard and shaking his head. The other kids had stopped laughing and playing, wondering what was going on. Their parents looked on as well, whispering to them not to stare as they did themselves.

“Give him,” Svetlana said, swooping in like a protective mother and hugging him close. She spoke to him softly in his ear, calming his screams as she led him out into the hallway.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t—” Ian began, looking guilty and worried.

Mickey shook his head. “It’s not your fault. I should’ve known it would be too much. I don’t think he wanted the dye to touch him but he wanted to finish the egg. He didn’t know what to do.”

Ian nodded, trashing all the paper towels they’d used. “That makes sense. He got frustrated. It’s not your fault, though. You couldn’t have known how he’d react. He looked into it for a few minutes.”

Mickey sighed, cursing under his breath. “Wanted today to be fun for him. He doesn’t get to do a lot of stuff and it sucks. We can’t just take him to an arcade or something, he’d explode. Just want to see him happy like the other kids."

Ian came over and lifted Mickey’s chin, brushing his thumb along his cheek. “Mickey, it’s okay. He is a happy kid, you make sure of that every day. You’re just trying to do what any good parent would do. He’ll be okay. Are you okay?”

Mickey looked up into his eyes, thinking his favorite color was green. He nodded and Ian kissed him softly, making the children giggle and point and forget all about the boy who was different. Mickey ducked his head and grinned when Ian winked at him.

“Who wants to hunt for eggs?” Ian called out, turning the room into a madhouse. Everyone went outside to the playground, carrying buckets.

Mickey found his ex-wife and son on a bench eating jelly beans and looking considerably happier and not so agitated. “He good?” He kissed his forehead.

“Much better,” Svetlana said, then added, “You did good, Mickey.”

“You sure about that?” He sat down, trying to let Ian’s words sink in like an egg into dye.

Ian waved Yev over and they watched as the two of them talked. Then they walked together, looking for eggs like the other kids. Yevgeny smiled so wide when he found one, it was clear the answer to Mickey’s question. They were both surprised when Yevgeny gave Ian a high five.

“He is good for him too, yes?” Svetlana smiled, offering him some candy.

And Mickey knew the answer to that too.

Yev came running back over after a while, Ian behind him looking gorgeous.

“Daddy, look what Ian and I found!” He showed them his bucket of eggs, all the same color and neatly placed inside. They were plastic and no doubt filled with candy that wouldn’t interest him for very long, but he was happy and that was all that mattered.

“I see, buddy. Good job. I’m so proud of you,” he smoothed his hair, cupping the back of his neck. “Thanks for taking him,” he directed to Ian, who looked just as proud. This man was amazing.

“I had fun. Wish you would’ve joined us,” Ian gave him a look that said it was true.

“You can play hide the carrot next time,” Svetlana commented, making Mickey choke and Ian laugh. She shrugged, pulling her son onto her lap and tickling him.

Later on, after getting Yev in the car, Ian pulled Mickey to him in a hug. Gripping him tight and close, he kissed him passionately. Mickey kissed him back, slightly embarrassed and definitely turned on. He wrapped his arms around his toned waist and pressed up against him. He moaned when he felt Ian’s tongue lick at his bottom lip, but he pulled away before they got too far. Ian leaned his forehead on his shoulder and let out a breath.

“You taste sweet,” Ian said, pecking his lips again because he couldn’t resist.

Mickey chuckled, loving the attention. His fingers smoothed up Ian’s strong back and carded through his hair. “Thanks for today. He loves you.”

“Just him?” Ian looked at him seriously, a hint of hopefulness in his tone.

Mickey swallowed, looking down then back up. He bit his lip before answering what he’d known for a while. “And me too.” There it was. It was out there. He felt scared but good about it.

Ian smiled wide, looking almost goofy. “Me too,” he confirmed, pulling Mickey into another kiss. “You made this day egg-stra special.”

 Mickey snorted, shaking his head. He had no idea why he loved this man, but he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this, sorry


End file.
